


Only Brothers left alive (Traduction)

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumé de l'auteure, Blackkitty95 (10/12/2014, sur FF.net) : Thor n'arrive pas à faire face à la douleur d'avoir à nouveau perdu Loki. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Adam, un homme qui, à la fois, ressemble tellement à Loki, mais qui est pourtant si différent. Thor/Loki, Thor/Adam. Univers alternatif/croisé : Thor/Only Lovers Left Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Brothers left alive (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Brothers Left Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148591) by Blackkitty95. 



> * For Blackkitty95 : Thank you for accepting my contribution. Your work is so adorable and so touching. All good wishes, Clementine.*
> 
> Note de l'auteure, Blackkitty95 (10 Décembre 2014, sur FF.net) : Donc, cette idée a littéralement envahi mon esprit et je viens juste de l'écrire (Si vous êtes un/e lecteur/trice de "Blood of my Blood", ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonné). Peut-être que je devrai la mettre dans la catégorie crossover Thor + Only Lovers Left Alive ; qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> L'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc il pourrait y avoir quelques erreurs. Ne soyez pas trop sévère ; j'étais en manque de sommeil et j'ai écrit ça alors que je devais étudier...
> 
> Note pour la traduction : Je n'ai pas traduit le titre car il fait directement référence à celui d'Only Lovers Left Alive, non traduit en français. Cela mis à part, j'espère que ce texte trouvera ses adeptes, et ce fut mon cas, au delà du fait que je ne suis pas du tout fan des relations amoureuses entre les deux (non-)frères. Bonne lecture !

La douleur était insupportable. Thor avait été un guerrier presque toute sa vie (ce qui signifiait des milliers d'années) ; et il avait de nombreuses fois été gravement blessé sur les champs de bataille. Mais aucune blessure au combat ne faisait aussi mal que celle-ci. La douleur de la perte. Il avait perdu sa mère. Et il avait perdu son frère.

Il avait menacé de tuer Loki si le fourbe le trahissait à nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de tuer Loki, peu importe ce que le Dieu de la Malice faisait. Thor aurait pu le laisser à Malekith après que Jane ai été sauvé. Au lieu de cela, il avait fait confiance à Loki (qui aurait pu aisément mentir à propos du bouclier de protection et nui au Dieu du Tonnerre pour de vrai, le poignardant, le battant et lui coupant la main) et lui avait sauvé la vie. Et Loki était mort en tentant de faire la même chose pour lui.

Lorsque Thor avait perdu la première fois Loki, il avait pleuré. Il ne pouvait célébrer leur victoire avec les autres, il était à peine capable de parler à ses amis. La seule chose qu'il voulait était le réconfort de Jane, mais le lien avec Midgard avait été brisé. Et, à dire vrai, il n'était pas certain que Jane soit capable de l'aider à oublier sa peine et à aller de l'avant.

Cette fois, ce fut pire. C'était pire parce qu'il avait deux êtres chers à pleurer. C'était pire parce que Loki était mort en essayant de sauver Thor. Et Thor ne pouvait se le pardonner pour ça. Sa culpabilité était si grande qu'il se sentait chaque jour comme si il avait été lui-même poignardé par Kurse à la place de son frère cadet.

Jane était là pour lui cette fois, mais elle ne pouvait aider. Thor ne savait pas si il voulait rester sur Midgard, revenir à Asgard, ou disparaître dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Et puis, il rencontra Adam.

* * *

La première fois que Thor vit l'homme, il pensa qu'il avait perdu l'esprit, que ses yeux lui jouait un tour cruel. Quelqu'un lui avait-il jeté un sort afin de le punir ? Mais non, cela ne pouvait être cela ; d'autres personnes avaient vu l'homme comme lui.

Il avait la même taille que Loki. Il marchait de la même manière que Loki. Il semblait aussi introverti et isolé du reste du monde que Loki.

Avant que Thor ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il suivit l'homme.

Les cheveux n'étaient pas les bons, bruns et assez emmêlés. Les vêtements n'étaient pas non plus les bons, veste marron, gants en cuir noir, et pantalon en cuir noir rentré dans des rangers noires. Loki portait du cuir noir et vert ; il aurait préférer mourir que de porter ce genre de tenue.

Thor s'arrêta net dans son élan. C'était juste un mortel sans aucune importance. Certes, il avait la même taille que Loki. Certes, sa démarche était la même que Loki. Mais c'était tout. Thor n'avait même pas bien vu son visage.

Il se détourna et se dirigea dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Quelques nuits plus tard, l'homme vint à lui.

Il marchait dans la même rue, espérant inconsciemment qu'il tomberait à nouveau sur ce familier inconnu. Et cela arriva.

L'inconnu le trouva. Il se tint en face de Thor, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardant attentivement le Dieu du Tonnerre. Thor l'examina, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son visage était si similaire à celui de Loki. Il était en fait plus pâle ; Thor n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être plus pâle que son frère, qui préférait rester au palais à lire ou apprendre des gestes de guérison ou pratiquer la magie plutôt que de sortir profiter de la lumière du soleil sur son visage et pratiquer l'art de la guerre ; mais ses yeux étaient habités par la même flamme verte, ses pommettes étaient tout aussi saillantes, et ses lèvres étaient minces et douces comme celles de Loki. La seule différence résidait dans les cheveux encadrant ce beau visage.

"- Tu me suivais l'autre soir," dit l'homme. Sa voix était tellement comme celle et Loki, et en même temps, pas du tout ; elle était plus rauque, plus profonde.

"- Oui," admit Thor. Pourquoi le nier ?

L'homme le regarda de haut en bas comme si Thor était un produit qu'il pensait acheter. Thor se sentit nu sous le regard de cet homme. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas.

"- Pourquoi ?" Demanda l'homme à la fin.

"- Je..." Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela à un simple mortel ? Oui, il ressemblait beaucoup à Loki ; mais il restait juste un humain. "J'ai récemment perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher. Depuis, je me sens comme si j'avais un trou dans la poitrine."

"- Qui était cette personne pour toi ?"

"- Il..." commença Thor, mais s'arrêta. Qu'avait été Loki pour lui ? Tout. "C'était mon frère. Mon compagnon. Il..." La voix de Thor s'éteint à nouveau. Il y avait eu certains moments où Loki l'avait regardé d'une manière dont les frères ne devraient pas. Thor avait rejeté l'idée que Loki puisse être jaloux de Jane, mais quand il y repensait, il se demandait si c'était vraiment une idée si absurde.

"- Il signifiait beaucoup pour toi." La voix mélodieuse de l'homme combla le silence, tirant Thor loin de pensées qui ne pourraient rendre que douloureux son esprit, et son cœur. 

"- Il était tout pour moi."

L'homme hocha la tête, comme si il comprenait parfaitement. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Thor crut que c'était vraiment le cas.

"- Es-tu seul maintenant ?"

Thor acquiesça. Il avait décidé de faire une pause avec Jane ; il ne voulait pas la faire sombrer dans son monde de misère et de douleur. Il devait faire face à tout cela seul, comme il l'avait déjà fait quand Loki était tombé dans l'abîme.

"- As-tu besoin d'un endroit pour rester ?"

"- Euh..." Thor regarda l'homme. Est-ce qu'il se proposait vraiment de le soutenir ? Pourquoi ? Thor ne craignait pas pour sa sécurité, il était un dieu, après tout, mais il ne pouvait comprendre les motivations de l'homme.

Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment ? L'homme ressemblait tellement à Loki et il venait de proposer de partager sa maison avec Thor. Ce n'était pas important de savoir pourquoi il ferait une telle chose. Thor se trouva à opiner du chef sans réfléchir.

L'homme hocha donc la tête.

"- Ok," dit-il. "Je m'appelle Adam, au passage."

* * *

Adam vivait dans le passé. Il aimait écouter des vieux disques, lire des vieux livres, porter de vieux vêtements. Il y avait des photos sur les murs, en noir et blanc, de gens morts depuis longtemps. Edgar Allan Poe, Christopher Marlowe, et beaucoup d'autres. Loki avait été comme ça, à sa manière ; il avait l'habitude de lire des livres anciens et voulait en savoir toujours plus sur les premiers asgardiens et les sorciers qui avaient vécu avant lui.

Adam était introverti. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup. Loki avait été comme ça aussi. Il préférait la compagnie de ses livres à celle des gens. Thor n'avait que récemment réalisé ce que ces gens disaient dans le dos de Loki.

Adam était dépressif. Il faisait de la musique triste et préférait dormir pendant la journée et être éveillé quand le monde était sombre. Loki n'était jamais apparu abattu à Thor, mais les paroles de certaines personnes avaient dû le blesser. Et pourtant, il avait toujours gardé son visage de défiance. Après avoir découvert ses véritables origines, il ne s'était pas plongé dans la tristesse ; il s'était lentement laissé tomber dans les abîmes, ceux de la folie.

Adam était suicidaire. Thor l'avait souvent vu avec une arme pointée sur sa poitrine, parfaitement immobile, assit sur le lit, comme si il pouvait attendre toute l'éternité. Dans un sens, c'était autre chose que Loki avait en commun avec lui. Loki était volontiers tombé dans les abîmes ; il avait personnellement mené l'armée de chitauris ; il avait suivit Thor dans son aventure même si il savait que cela pourrait le tuer. Et au final, il était mort.

* * *

Lorsqu'Adam le surpris en train de pleurer, il le réconforta. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules musclées et lui chuchota des mots dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien que Thor ne puisse comprendre ce qu'Adam lui disait, il trouva les mots apaisants et commença à se détendre dans les bras de l'autre homme. Adam caressa ces cheveux et posa un léger baiser sur son front.

Avant que Thor ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa.

Il attendit qu'Adam le repousse, peut-être même se mette en colère et le jette hors de sa maison ; mais à la place, Adam l'embrassa en retour. Le baiser fut juste exactement comme il avait imaginé qu'il serait avec Loki : à la fois tendre et passionné, libérateur et consumant. Il imaginait ses doigts courir au travers des boucles noires de jais à la place des brunes.

Ils couchèrent ensemble cette nuit. Et presque tous les autres soirs suivants. Parfois, ils sortaient faire une promenade, ou Adam les conduisaient jusqu'à un petit morceau de paradis sur terre. Puis, ils revenaient à sa maison d'apparence abandonnée et dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la nuit revêt à nouveau son manteau sombre.

* * *

Thor pouvait prétendre qu'Adam était Loki. Il lui avait parlé de son jeune frère et c'était surpris à constater combien il était facile pour lui de partager tout cela avec le mortel. Adam écoutait attentivement ; il n'avait jamais montré un seul signe trahissant que ces histoires l'ennuyaient ou que l'amour que Thor portait à Loki le rendait jaloux.

Alors que Thor parlait et qu'Adam écoutait et faisait quelques commentaires, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que Thor aimait Loki de toutes les manières dont il était possible d'aimer une personne. Ses sentiments étaient à la fois fraternels et romantiques. Thor aimait Loki comme son frère, son ami, et son compagnon, il était aussi tombé amoureux de lui. Thor souhaitait s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Il n'était pas certain de comment se serait sentit Loki à propos de ça, mais il était sûr qu'il le lui aurait dit. Maintenant, il avait raté sa chance. Maintenant, il avait seulement Adam.

La vie fut presque parfaite, jusqu'à ce que Thor découvre la vérité.

Il n'avait jamais vu Adam manger, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté attention. Il avait besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, et Adam avait été l'idéal. Il était presque heureux avec Adam, même si quelque chose lui manquait encore. Il avait fait preuve d'égoïsme, trop content d'avoir ce dont il avait besoin ; et n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Adam n'agissait pas comme tous les autres mortels.

Il le trouva dans la chambre, _leur_ chambre, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, et son visage dépeignant l'extase. Il tenait un verre d'une poigne négligente, et le verre était taché de rouge.

"- Adam ?" Appela Thor, incertain.

Adam le regarda, et Thor remarqua avec horreur que ses canines étaient plus longues. Les créatures nommées vampires des légendes midgardiennes avaient des dents similaires.

Adam se leva gracieusement et silencieusement comme un chat, le verre oublié sur le lit. 

"- Cette fois c'est moi (1)," dit-il amèrement.

D'un côté, Thor voulait le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras protecteurs ; et d'un autre, il ne voulait pas s'approcher davantage. Était-ce encore Adam, ou était-ce un monstre ? Lequel était le véritable Adam ?

"- Je ne comprends pas," dit-il bêtement.

Adam grogna, comme un rire.

"- Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas, Thor ? Tu ne peux pas te comprendre toi-même, comment cela pourrait-il être possible pour moi ?"

Il fit une pause.

"- Si tu étais ce que je suis, tu jetterais ce verre par terre et crierais 'Un autre !'"

La bouche de Thor s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Les seuls personnes qui savaient pour cette coutume étaient les asgardiens et Jane, Erik, et Darcy, qui en avait été témoin lors de son exil sur Midgard. Comment était-il possible qu'Adam puisse savoir ?

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Utilise juste cette petite chose que tu as dans ta tête, _mon frère_."

Le cœur de Thor rata un battement. Cette phrase avait été dite exactement de la manière que Loki l'aurait dite. Thor avait l'impression que son frère venait de furtivement sortir de sous le masque Adam. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être cela, ce n'était pas possible. Loki avait été poignardé sous ses yeux. Il avait assisté Loki mourant jusqu'à ce que ces yeux émeraude se ferment pour toujours. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être cela.

"- C'est impossible," souffla t-il.

"- Oh, mais ça l'est. Les dieux ne meurent pas facilement. Mais je suis plus que juste ça. Dieu, sorcier, Géant du givre ; je suis vraiment difficile à tuer."

"- Je... Comment ?" Thor savait que ça sonnait de façon complètement stupide, mais cela lui passait par dessus la tête.

"- Ma magie m'a sauvé. Quand tu m'as laissé, il y avait juste un peu de vie à l'intérieur de moi. Ma magie à fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai ressuscité sur Midgard comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas mort... Je renaquis, ou je me réincarnais, ou... Je ne sais pas vraiment. À un moment, j'étais en train de mourir sur Svartalfheim, et celui d'après, j'étais vivant ici... en tant que vampire."

Thor pressa l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. C'en était trop. Était-ce vrai ? Ou Adam décidait-il de lui faire une plaisanterie cruelle basée sur tout ce que le Dieu du Tonnerre lui avait révélé ? Mais Adam ne savait pas où Loki était mort. Adam ne parlait pas non plus de manière si... énergique, si... vivante.

"- Est-ce vraiment toi ?" Demanda t-il finalement.

Adam sourit.

"- Tu l'as toujours su. Tu m'as suivi cette nuit là parce que quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi te criait que c'était moi."

Thor le rejoint. Il lui caressa la joue. Il l'avait fait à Loki par le passé, et il l'avait sentit exactement de la même manière.

"- Loki ?" Demanda t-il, la voix rempli d'incertitude et d'appréhension, de peur que ce ne soit juste un rêve et qu'il se réveille d'une minute à l'autre ou que se ne soit qu'une illusion produite par lui-même.

Ces ô combien familiers et brillants yeux émeraudes verrouillèrent ses yeux bleus océan.

"- Oui." Ce seul mot suffit.

Thor tomba comme en panne et tint Loki serré dans ses bras. Son frère enroula les siens autour de lui et se mit à rire à son oreille. Ce son était comme une douce musique.

"- Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment toi," déclara Thor, des larmes se déversant sur ses joues.

"- C'est le cas, mon frère, je le jure." Loki rompit l'étreinte et regarda Thor. "Vas-tu me détester maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis ?" Il ressemblait à un chiot attendant d'être chassé pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

"- Non, non ! Je me fiche de ce que tu es. La seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois ici, avec moi."

Loki sourit et essuya les larmes sur le visage de Thor. "Est-ce que... les choses vont être pareilles entre nous ?" Demanda t-il.

"- Absolument," répondit immédiatement Thor de bon cœur. Loki était ici et il serait tout pour lui, son frère, son ami, son amant. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais à nouveau."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "Now, you see me" est clairement une référence à la réplique de Loki dans Thor 2, traduite dans sa version française en "Cette fois c'est moi (mon frère)."


End file.
